


Warnings

by wolfy_writing



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfy_writing/pseuds/wolfy_writing





	Warnings

Warning: Homosexuality

Just has to be the thing Luke asks about next.

Clyde explains, in as little detail as he can.

That just confuses Luke, though. He keeps asking, like us, right?

Two guys who love each other, like us?

Clyde tries to fix it. Tries to explain being in love.

Spending all their time together, Luke says. Like us.

Looking after each other. Like us.

Caring for each other. Like us.

As a last resort, Clyde mentions kissing. Snogging.

Forgetting that he’s dealing with Luke Smith.

 

As the kiss breaks, Luke pulls back, grinning.

See, he says, like us.


End file.
